Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance
by LunaCaptor
Summary: Based off of the Vocaloid song Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance. Tried to turn it into a Creepypasta. I do not own anything except the literature.


**_ Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance_**

**_ Creepypasta_**

There once lived a girl with long teal hair. She had teal eyes and wore a very long red dress. She sat in her room and dreamed how her dream love next door would come in and love her. She had dolls and pictures of him. She never wanted him to have anyone. She was a girl who wanted to keep him all to herself. She always looked out her window to see her beautiful handsome love, as she called him. She always went against the wall and whispered , "Love me." She always looked through his love information. She always wished to stroke his face and touch it. She always asked herself if she was born to love him.

**_ This is the story of a Rotten Girl and a Grotesque Romance._**

One day she pulled back her crimson red curtains and looked out her window to see her 'Love' and to see that he has a beautiful guest. She had long light pink hair and had on a white shirt. For all the girl could see. The beautiful guest was holding up a plastic white bag. The girl's 'Love' was smiling at the woman and they both smiled at each other and laughed lightly at each other.

"**_My, my, how pretty she is!_**" Thought the girl holding the crimson curtains, gripping them and making sure that her '**_Love_**' and his guest would not see her. "**_Tell me how much you love her! I'll kill her and package that beautiful darling!_**" She smiled insanely and picked up her clever.

Later, the girl went to her bed and pulled out a box. She stood up with it and walked to her desk, sitting the box down. She opened. There was a box of matches and bunches of photos. She picked one up, being the woman with long light pink hair and set it out next to the box. She got the box of matches out and opened it. She took one out and ignited it against the box. She picked up the photo laying next to the box and put the match catching it on fire.

The girl watched it burn. She stared at it and kept taking out more photos, igniting them with fire. She hazily watched the photo's burn. She had one thing on her mind.

'_**I wonder what she could be doing now….**_'

She laughs silently but insanely with her insane smile. She walked over to her bed and picked up one of the plushie of her '**_Love_**' and cuddled it. She laid down on her back and held it against her chest. She silently closed her eyes.

The girl opens her eyes quickly and holds the doll up. She smiles crazily and laughs loudly.

"**_Of course,_**" She started, "_**I will let you do anything you want to me! B-because I love you this much see?!**_" She raised the doll to her lips and kissed it harshly. She dropped the doll to her chest and gets off of her bed.

She walked over to her box and threw photos out. She reached in the bottom of the box, pulling out some nails and a hammer. She walked over to her wall and placed the doll upon the wall, placing the nail in the dead center of its head. She swings the hammer up and slams it into the nail.

"**_I want to keep you!_**" She shouted happily. She slammed and slammed the nail into the wall till the doll was hanging. "_**I want a collection of you!**_" She panted out and put her arm down. She panted and let the hammer slip through her fingers.

Next day after school, she picked up a box from her garage and carried it to the garbage. She sat it down and walked away. She walked passed her '_**Love**_', who was on his phone and closed it looking very worried and disappointed. She walked passed him and looked back slightly while walking away. She smiled grimly and kept walking.

Her '**_Love_**' walked up to his apartment door and found a box. He walked up to it and read it. He picked it up and unlocked his door walking into his apartment. He closed the door and sat the box down in the middle of the floor. He threw his bag somewhere near the couch and took out his knife, slicing the tape off the box.

He opened and gasped loudly backing away. He gawked inside the box and looked at it in a horrid way. He smelled a terrible odor.

His love was now dead. She laid in a box clean with no blood. She missed her arms and her lower torso. She was cut above from her stomach. Her light blue lifeless eyes were staring back at her love's horrified eyes. He fell backwards crying.

A teal eye was peering in from next door seeing this take place.

"_**Why are you crying**_" Asked the girl, "_**What's wrong? Oh, this one?**_" She held up a piece of long light pink hair smiling. She turned around hold her clever. "_**I'll affectionately hold a card board box, that you'll be put in when your dead~!**_" She said turned around with her crimson curtains still open slightly.

Her '_**love**_' next door saw a gleam next to his eye and looked over to see a bloody clever in his neighbor's window. He saw her turn around with a doll cuddled into her chest and she was silently smiling.

'I'll put a present,' She mouthed to her '_love_', '_**A kitten head every single day for you, a cat lover~!**_'

He cuddled his love's head every day and every night. He cried and cried and cried. He rarely ate and rarely did anything. He just sat in the dark cuddling his love's head. Then something hit him in the head. He got up with his love's head in his arms and place her down. He was going to go out.

Out for vengeance.

_**Burning Photos Of That Girl**_

A knock came at the girl's door and she opened it to see her 'Love'. He had a bouquet of leek for her and she was shocked by this stunt. She smiled brightly and took the leek.

**_I wonder if she ever existed LOL_**

She took her '_Love_'s hand and pulled him over to a table where she place the leek. He looked down and gathered up his courage for what he was about to do.

**_"I love you" such a cliché doesn't satisfy me_**

The girl started to place the leek in a glass white vase filled with water and her 'Love' walked over towards her. Her bloody clever was in the wall and he looked at it. He silently looked back at the girl who was smiling brightly at the leek in the vase.

_But makes me want to puke_

Her 'Love' was now hovering over her. She turned to look up at him and into his darkened eyes.

**_"I will…"_**

They stared at each other for a moment. The boy lifted his hand which had her bloody clever and she looked up at it smiling.

_**"Eternally….."**_

She looked down and smiled silently.

**_"Love you…"_**

He swung down the clever.

**_THUNK!_**

There was a bloody clever lying on the floor where there was a blood smear. When you looked over to the right, you saw a young girl with long teal hair, in a pure white dress, blood on her hand with a nail in possession of it.

_**This is the story of a Rotten Girl and a Grotesque Romance.**_


End file.
